The ABCs of Akuroku
by twingamerchickz
Summary: With a oneshot/drabble based off a theme from every letter of the alphabet. The rating can change, along with theme! M to be safe! R&R!
1. A is for

Alrighty guys! We were thinking and the idea for this popped into my head, so we decided to try this out, and vwala! This was the product

**We don't own Kingdom Hearts… Sadly…**

A is for… Addicted to ice cream!

Roxas was licking his blue ice cream ad Axel seemed to be in deep thought. Roxas looked over to Axel, wondering what was making him out of it. Axel's ice cream was starting to melt which never happened. Roxas heard something slipping, rather loudly. He looked over and caught it before it fell out of Axel's hand. Unfortunately, He ended up tackling Axel down too. Roxas smirked when he looked to his hand and grimaced. The icing on the cake Popsicle wasn't there.

"A-HEM!" Roxas looked under him to see Axel's bright green eyes staring up into his. Roxas' whole face turned tomato red. That was before he realized he was straddling Axel. If Roxas' face was red before, now there would've been no blood in the rest of his body for it had all rushed into his face. Axel smirked.

"Something the matter… Roxas?" Roxas' breath hitched. Axel's smirk kept, and he narrowed his eyebrows, deciding to make better of the… position they were in. His voice was husky. "Roxas…? What's wrong?" Roxas stood/sat frozen as blood was finally making it's way out of his face. He looked down, again, and realized blushing wasn't helping his situation any bit and scrambled off of Axel's pelvic region.

Axel sat up again, but this time his attention was here, on top of the clock tower of the train station. He looked over to Roxas; his eyes were clouded with something Roxas couldn't place. Roxas' face turned red again and he totally forgot about the ice cream he had in his right hand. Axel stood up and walked toward him slowly, taking his sweet time in coming near Roxas for whatever he wanted. Roxas gulped, he wasn't sure if he liked where this was going or not.

"U-um, Axel? W-what are you d-doing?" Roxas forgot about the ice cream in his right hand, as he stared at Axel's figure that slowly moved toward him with interest. Roxas shut his eyes closed, tight to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He opened them, only to stare straight into Axel's chest.. He hadn't even heard him move! Axel was so close to Roxas, he could feel Axel's breath fanning the top of his hair. Roxas stiffened. He never came this close to anyone before. Axel cupped Roxas' chin, and pulled his face up to his own so they could see eye to eye. Roxas was so focused and intent on watching Axel's intentions, that he didn't feel the weight of his ice cream disappear. Axel just turned then walked away.

Then Roxas noticed it. That bastard stole his fucking icing on the cake!

"Oh no you don't, Axel! That's my ice cream!" Roxas quickly took a step forward and tried to get the blue ice cream. Axel quickly pulled his arm up and held the ice cream above his head, where Roxas couldn't reach. Axel's smirk irked Roxas. "What the hell, man? Give me back my icecream!" Roxas jumped, trying to get the popsicle out of Axel's hand. Axel's smirk grew, as Roxas kept trying to jump up for his ice cream. _So THAT'S how he wants to play, eh? Fine then. _Now, it was Roxas' turn to smirk. Axel's turned into a frown. He knew that Roxas was plotting something against him now. Roxas stopped jumping for the ice cream.

Roxas looked up to meet Axel's eyes. Axel looked down into Roxas' brilliant blue eyes and started to get lost in their oceanic color. Roxas was giving Axel doe eyes. "Oh, Axel... Pwease give me my popsicle back. It would make me very... happy." Roxas' voice came out husky and low. Axel shivered. Roxas almost never used that voice except when he wanted something. Poor Axel didn't know the difference though. Roxas came up to axel and rubbed up against him, just barely though, teasing him. "Oh, Axel. Won't you give me my icing on the cake back?" Roxas' self induced low voice, barely heard, make Axel sweat. Axel disn't know what to do. of course, he only took Roxas' because he made his fall down the clock tower. Now, he was wondering if taking Roxas' was a bad idea, he was starting to feel guilty. He slowly pulled down the ice cream and... took the rest of it into his mouth.

Roxas couldn't believe this: his voice hadn't worked! It always worked on Axel! It started to work then POOF! GONE! Into his fucking mouth! Roxas wasn't having this! No, no, he was going to get the rest of his fucking ice cream, whether Axel liked it or not. "Axellll..." Roxas tilted his head up and looked at Axel and briefly wondered if he was doing the right thing rather than going and buying a new one. Skaing his head to each side quickly, his put his arms in a link through Axel's long mane and shoved his head into his own, bringing their lips together in harmony. Without asking Axel's permission, he rammed his tongue into his mouth. Roxas succcessfully found the last bit of ice cream and took into his mouth and pulled away. He smiled smugly at Axel. Axel was in a daze like he was earlier for a second before he came back to reality and glared at Roxas.

"What the hell! You took my ice cream!"

"Wrong. I took back the ice cream you stole from me. I tried to save yours, but I failed. What's wrong with you today anyway?" Roxas was tired of Axel being out of it and not paying attention to anything. Speaking of which, he wasn't now either. _The nerve of that_- Roxas' thoughts were interupted when he saw a small, almost un-noticable glint in Axel's eyes.

"You want to know what's wrong? I've been thinking," Axel took a step towards Roxas. "that I'm feeling," He took another step which brought him very close to Roxas. "a lot different around you than I should." Axel was practically pressed up against him now, and Roxas' breath hitched again. "Why don't you look at me, Roxas? Is something w-r-o-n-g?" Axel spelled out the word like roxas was a child. he weaved his hands into roxas' lush, blonde hair and slowly pulled Roxas to him. He connected their lips and ran his tongue along Roxas' bottom lip, asking to let him in. Roxas did so, reluctantly. From then on, Axel decided not be so... gentle. After, both were in the need of oxygen and pulled apart. Axel leaned in to Roxas' right ear and nibbled his ear lobe. Roxas moaned, and Axel knew he had him.

"Roxasssss... You owe me a new ice cream." Roxas didn't know it, but he unconciously gave him a small 'yes'. Then Axel stopped. And Roxas just so happened to growl at him.

"What the hell!" Roxas threw his hands up in exasperation. "Why'd you stop?" This was a little embaressing for Roxas to say, but he enjoyed it.

"I stopped becuase you agreed to buy a new ice cream because you just so happened to make mine fall off the face of the earth! Now go get me a new ice cream! Or there won't be more where that came from!" Roxas was stunned. How could Axel tell he liked it? Whatever.

"Okay." Axel smiled. He loved his ice cream. Especially eating with Roxas. Life was good.


	2. B is for

A/N Lilac here. Sorry this took so long! I had this half typed out and then WHOOP my dad resets the memory. R&R. My personal thanks to dragon-of-riches for being our only subscriber for this fic. Unfortunately, D wont be coming for at least a week. Sorry.

**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER**: MPREG and Shonen-ai. And FLUFF!

**DISCLAIMER. **though this does not make this any more legal, I do not own kingdom hearts. Square Enix does.

* * *

"I say Sora"

"Axel, he's still alive, remember?"

"So?"

"What if they met?"

Axel's silence followed.

"Exactly"

"But Roxy~..."

"If you _demand_ she be named after one of our somebodies, why not Lea?"

Axel looked his [very] pregnant boyfriend up and down. Roxas was getting irritated. That was bad. Very bad. Crap. "Because it sounds unnatural. Lee-yah." He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Then Why not Leah. Lay-ah. Besides, Zhee-ohn doesn't sound natural, but that's he name." Roxas countered, using Xion as an example. "And I'm due any day now."

Right. Axel is going to be a father any day now. Fuck, Roxas could go into labor NOW for all they knew.

Mentally Axel started cursing Vexen. **FUCKING** Vexen and his experiments nobody authorized and couldn't get rid of because when Axel suggested abortion Roxas _flipped shit _about it. So stuck they were. With a daughter. He wasn't sure about Roxas, but Axel wasn't sure he was ready for parenthood at all. ...Was Roxas?

"Arelen?" Axel asked, hopeful.

"Larxene's somebody? Hell, no!" snapped Roxas. "...Ella?"

"_**NO.**_" Axel apparently hated any name that started with 'E'. "I'd rather her name be _Marluxia's_ somebody."

"What was his name?"

"Her. And Lumaria."

"Marly was a girl?"

"Yup"

"No shit?"

"Nope" Axel smirked.

"You look like a pedophile when you do that, Axel."

"I AM a pedophile. Remember that our current forms are 14 and 22."

"...damn, you're right."

Axel was curious "Hey... has she kicked so far?"

"Only to say she liked Leah." Came Roxas' reply.

"Okay, baby, kick if you hate the following name..." Axel's eyes glittered "Bob Saggot!"

He heard Roxas groan in pain and mumble something about his hip hurting.

Axel grinned "hate the name?"

"she despised it" Retorted Roxas, glaring. The glare increased when Axel started laughing.

Now both were at a loss for names. Axel finally spoke up "Any ideas?"

"Iris?"

"NO. FLOWER. NAMES."

"Jesus, Axel."

"... … … Queen."

"... You know what, just shut up Axel."

A look came over the redheads face. Silence followed.

"Axel, is everything okay?"

Axel's worried eyes met Roxas' concerned ones. "are you sure we're ready? To be parents, I mean?"

"Not at all." Replied his sweet uke. "I spend almost every waking moment hoping we don't mess up her whole life. I've had nightmares about it." Axel felt Roxas' thin arms wrap around him "I'm _scared _Axel. Afraid that we'll be so bad they'll take her away from us"

Unable to overcome the new sense of mushiness, Axel held his little lover as close as he could and said "I won't let them. I won't let them take our daughter... our Hikari"At this he put his hand on Roxas' stomach.

And Roxas didn't object to anything. Not to being held, to the name, anything. He just sat there in Axel's arms. For the first time in months, Roxas truly felt relaxed.

* * *

If anyone's still reading this, we will need help on letters. if you have any ideas, leave it in a review. Requests? Read our profile to find how to contact us.


	3. C is for

A small cup slammed onto the small-ish table that was in the middle of the room. The hand holding the small glass was small, too small to have been fully-grown, and too big to be a child's. The hand holding the cup was connected to a body, a tanned one of a boy in his late teens. The fair-haired boy sighed, alcohol present on his breath. Yes, there was a fair amount of underage drinking going on. Sitting across from this blonde was a man, probably in his early twenties. He had flaming red hair and a tanner complexion than the younger of the two. His bright green eyes were clouded, as were the blonde.

"Axelllll, I chenn still beash you atta drinkin contesst. Doesn't matter if we er drunk right? Cause I ishn't drunk. Me thinks you're drunk Axel."

"No way kid. I'm not drunkkk! And there's no I ish gonna lose to you, Roxas- I will always commeee out on top!" It seemed that the red head was less shit-faced than the blonde across from him was. Roxas, through his drunken stupor, glared at his redheaded best friend.

"I'm taking dat as a challenge!" Over the table, Roxas leaned in. Axel suddenly leaned over and captured the blonde's lips with his own. Hands roaming through Axel's hair, Roxas moaned. Taking this opening, Axel slid his tongue into Roxas' mouth and let his hand travel downwards off of Roxas' neck and to his shirt.

Axel unbuttoned the first button on the blonde's shirt, and slid his right hand lower again. Before things could get even steamier for the two of them, the bartender had noticed this and shooed them away. Of course, not without Axel telling him to put the drinks "On da tab".

Stumbling out of the entrance, the two fumbled onto a yellow Camaro in the lot, Axel's car. Axel pushed Roxas onto the hood and was about to ravish the blonde's lips, then the car alarm went off. Both jumped and sobered up pretty fast. Roxas gave Axel the "OH SHIT!" look as the both turned from the car and ran across the parking lot. Why did they do this? There were two Camaros that were yellow in the lot, sure, but Axel's car alarm had been broken for a year or so now. Running to the other car, both tried the door handles. They were locked. Axel took out his two keys, put the smaller of the two in his pocket, and stuffed the other into the driver's door lock.

After getting situated into the car, the drive to Axel's apartment was fairly short and quiet. Nothing happened, except for a few light touches by Roxas, just to tease Axel.

Both walked up to Axel's floor, quite like they were sober and not about to jump each other's bones. Finally, on the most populated floor, 5, they reached Axel's apartment. The smaller key Axel had had in his pocket was pulled out and stuck into the keyhole. Opening up the door quietly, Axel went in first then let Roxas in. Roxas barely took his first two steps in when he was pulled away from the doorway and slammed into the wall next to it. Axel kicked the door shut with his right foot, making the whole apartment echo the sound. Roxas looked up into Axel's face, seeing the lust-filled emerald eyes. Axel took Roxas' chin in his hands and forced his face up his own, connecting lips for the first time since the bar. Now, Axel was picking up where he left off, undoing the second button and so on.

After exposing Roxas' chest, Axel threw the shirt somewhere over his shoulder, not caring where it went after that. Roxas stopped Axel from traveling further down his chest with his hands, and started working off Axel's own shirt. Getting frustrated with it, he just tore it from Axel's body and heard the button from it go rolling somewhere. Tossing it to the side, Roxas smirked and flipped Axel to where it was Axel's back against the cold wall.

Going lower and lower, Roxas started undoing Axel's button and pants zipper. Pulling them down to his ankles, Roxas trailed kisses to Axel's boxers. Moaning, Axel clutched the doorframe with his left and ran his right hand through Roxas' hair, clenching that too. Suddenly, Roxas quickly snatched the boxers in his teeth and pulled those down too. Roxas teased Axel before he would actually do the deed.

"Axellll, I you want it, say so. Scream my name Axel, scream it!" Axel moaned and stuttered out his words.

"R-Roxas I want you to suck it." Roxas frowned and teased Axel's cock again.

"I can't hear you Axel! Scream it!"

"GOD-DAMNIT! ROXAS, SUCK MY FUCKING COCK!" Axel's scream echoed through his bathroom and most likely down the corridor. Gladly taking Axel into his mouth, he used his right hand to reach where his mouth could not. His left hand pressed against the wall behind Axel and he cocked his head back and forth until he heard Axel moan the loudest he heard that night. Roxas knew he was coming. Suddenly Axel spasmed in Roxas' mouth, releasing his seed. Swallowing it, Roxas removed him from his mouth, stood up and leaned against Axel's naked body, both resting from the blowjob.

Axel must've got tired of just standing there, because he flipped Roxas over and pushed him to the ground. Pinning, Roxas' hands down on the floor, he pushed into Roxas and pumped in and out. Axel pumped into Roxas further, hitting that "magical spot". He was making Roxas scream in pleasure.

"A-Axel! F-FASTER!" Roxas' ragged breaths were echoing in Axel's bathroom, as well as his screams. Both soon came to their climax, Axel's scream being the loudest. Both men fell flat onto the ground, panting and enjoying more of the after-glow of sex. Roxas pushed up once more, bringing Axel's heavy body with him as he turned and kissed Axel on the mouth.

Axel got up, and pulled Roxas with him towards a closed door. Opening the door, Axel turned to Roxas and grinned. Roxas just peered inside of the room. A large bed, probably custom made, was in the middle of the room. Axel pushed him onto the bed and started round three of that night.

Both finished, exhausted from the vigorous sex. Axel pulled up the blanket to cover them and fell asleep spooning with Roxas.

In Axel's apartment, rays of sunshine were peeking brightly into the bedroom and were right into a certain blonde's eyes. Groaning, Roxas got up and opened his eyes, his vision blurry along with the events of last night. After his eyes adjusted, he tried to move, but yelped out in pain.

"AHHHHHHH!" Roxas' hand flew to his bottom and could feel the soreness in his anus. Shortly after Roxas screamed, Axel jolted up from his position and screamed too. They both looked at each other and Roxas ran out of the room, stark naked, anus hurting and all. Axel pinched his nose. Roxas had a hot body.

Getting up, Axel walked out of his room to stop Roxas from getting too far. Walking out, there was a sight to behold; Roxas was jumping to get his boxers from the ceiling fan. Walking up, he grabbed them from the fan and handed them to Roxas. He sighed, knowing the next words to come out were going to be hard to say.

"We need to talk. Now." Roxas sighed as Axel grabbed his boxers, gave them to him from the fan and walked to the kitchen. Roxas walked in after him.

"… And that's the story behind my carnal desire for you…" Roxas said, sharing his side of the story. Axel looked over his cup of pure black coffee at Roxas.

"Well, I think that we are kinda in the same boat." He leaned over the table and gave Roxas a chaste kiss on the lips. Axel smirked.

"I have whipped cream in the fridge."

**A/N done, courtesy of Libitina here! :) We heard there was a bug going round FF that deleted mature stories… so we were waiting to post this sucker up! Enjoy!**


End file.
